Operation Sunny Place
by aegisZero
Summary: Leaf shinobi goes missing and the leaf has to retrieve her, despite the pain they'll cause Jiriaya in the end.


Don't own anything and not making a profit.

Prologue - Naruto's Ninja Sense

Konohamaru squared off against Naruto. The young Sarutobi pressed his opponent, pushing Naruto back with his ferocious strikes. Naruto kept falling back in an awkward manner, nearly tripping over his own feet.

From the sidelines, Udon and Moegi were watching and cheering Konohamaru on their teammate.

Konohamaru pressed Naruto out of the ring's outline, only to see Naruto disappear in a puff of smoke. Before Konohamaru could guess where Naruto was hidden he was dragged in the ground by his feet.

Naruto was crouched over Konohamaru's exposed head, the rest of him was planted firmly underground. Naruto had a broad smile, chuckling and scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Konohamaru you got to keep an eye your opponent, otherwise you'll get hit by a surprise," Naruto jeered.

Konohamaru pouted, "I'll get you next time."

Naruto smiled, nodding. Konohamaru in turn smiled.

Naruto jumped back a small distance and fell into a sitting position. "Alright Konohamaru," he yelled over at the planted shinobi, "lets see you get out."

"What?"

Naruto nodded, "If you get trapped like that on a mission you'll need to know how to get out, and make it fast or I'll draw something on your face!" Naruto had reached into his jacket's pockets and pulled out a brush to wave for Konohamaru to see.

"Damn!" Konohamaru retorted, "just watch!"

Konohamaru squirmed to free himself.

Naruto sat and watched as Konohamaru struggled to raise himself from the ground where he was planted. In a moment an odd flash went of in his mind.

Naruto jumped to his feet, looking around. Naruto was frantic.

"Oi Boss, what is it?" Konohamaru asked, he had an arm free and was squirming to release the other from the ground. "Boss?"

"He's been like that for a while," Moegi commented, coming upon Konohamaru. Udon was beside her.

Naruto jumped in the air screaming, upon landing he ran straight into the forest. "RAAAAAMEEN!"

"Ramen?"

"Ayame! Old man Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled. He arrived, out of breath, before Ichiraku's Ramen. "What happened?"

Ayame stepped out, she was covered with smudges of soot. "Hey Naruto, we're closed for a while can you come back later."

"What! closed!"

"Hey, Naruto." Ayame raised her hands, "calm down, we had a small fire and are still cleaning up."

"How long? has the hokage been notified?" Naruto jumped around, trying to get a better view of the damage, "are the noodles hurt?"

"I'm fine Naruto, thanks." Ayame deadpanned.

"I've already sent a clone to get a medic," Naruto chimed.

"Thanks, but it isn't necessary."

"Of course it is, I need to make sure your okay so you could go back to making ramen!"

Ayame frowned, "You only care about your stomach, don't you."

Naruto shook his head, "nah ah, its just that your okay and the medics are on the way so now I'm worried about the noodles."

Ayame sighed.

The emergency had subsided and everything had returned to normal, although Naruto's little emergency call did summon a small force of ANBU who were under the impression that a threat to the village was present in or around the ramen stand. The ANBU didn't buy Naruto's justifications for the emergency, Ichiraku ramen was not the key to Konoha's prosperity or its military strength.

Ayame looked at the time and cocked her head. "Your early for lunch," Ayame commented.

"Oh, really?"

Ayame nodded, she was serving Naruto his third bowl of ramen, "yeah, you usually train till lunch and its mid-morning still."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and thought deeply. "I was with Konohamaru and his team, I was sort of training them and then... well I got a weird feeling and then my stomach grumbled, then I ran straight here."

"You got hungry and came running, makes sense."

"No it wasn't that, it was just that something was wrong and then I thought ramen and came running."

"okay?"

"I kind of get these feelings sometimes, its weird but I have an idea when Sakura is in trouble or Granny Tsunade is... well sober." Naruto stated, "And when something is wrong here, its like a ninja sense."

"Ninja sense?"

Naruto jumped up, "off course! my ninja skills have advanced that I now have the awesome ninja sense that tells me when something is wrong."

"You didn't seem to aware of those ANBU," Ayame was referring to the obvious inentions of the ANBU to do violence against her favorite customer for the false emergency call, which Naruto was not at all aware of despite the ANBU deciding to sharpen their weapons and evil laughter. "Is your ninja sense really real?" Ayame was skeptical, but only a little.

"No clue." Naruto proudly declared.

"Then what is it? and you can get down of the stool, sit properly."

"Weird,"

"What?"

"I got the weird feeling from before."

"Your ninja sense?" Ayame looked around, "nothing is burning."

"I smell something."

"Is it ramen?" Ayame deadpanned, waving her hands to the ramen stand.

"No, its something else, its kind of nice." Naruto spoke, taking a sniff of the air.

"Naruto, I don't smell anything but ramen." Ayame announced, having taken a sniff.

Naruto had wandered off from Ichiraku's and was focused on figuring out the origin of the odd feeling that was afflicting him. The orange ninja bumped into another person as he walked, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey watch it!"

Naruto looked down into the white eyes of a girl. He cocked his head and responded, "your eyes aren't the right color."

"What?" asked the girl as she raised herself off the ground, she was quite angry at being pushed to the ground.

"I said your eyes aren't..." Naruto trailed off.

"Hey, idiot!" The white eyed girl prepared to unleash a verbal thrashing but Naruto had other plans.

"CRAP!" Naruto jumped to the roofs and took off running, leaving a startled and angry Hanabi behind.


End file.
